The subject matter disclosed herein relates to head restraints and, more particularly, to a ratcheting vehicle head restraint assembly.
Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include a headrest or head restraint atop an occupant's seat and in a position adjacent the occupant's head. Head restraints are typically cushioned for comfort, are height adjustable, and most are commonly finished in the same material as the rest of the seat. When travelling in an automobile, a properly adjusted headrest can reduce the severity of neck injuries such as whiplash in the event of a collision. Unfortunately, adjustment of head restraints is often cumbersome and potentially discouraging for an occupant to make the proper adjustment.